Olympian
Olympian Humans Olympians are the genetically superior, direct descendants of Earth's humans who came to NH. Selective breeding, medical breakthroughs and good old natural selection has progressively weeded out their numbers to include only the best humanity had to offer to colonize New Horizon. The supplemental prefix "Olympian" is an allusion to the ancient Greek civilization on Earth, which in legend contained gods living among the people. While they are generally considered to be one of the weaker races inhabiting New Horizon, Olympians are the oldest and easily the most well-rounded of the six. Having a myriad of variables to each unique individual and their natural, adaptive instincts allow them to fill virtually any niche they please. Summary Olympians are, quite frankly, an incredibly mixed bag. Their colorful history on Earth allows for a lot of options in both personality and profession. That said, they tend to shy away from combat to a greater degree than the other races. This is probably because when compared to all of the other races in New Horizon, Olympians are for lack of a better word, "squishy". Though they are not cowards, a bloody history and painful understanding of their own mortality tend to make them more survivalist and calculating in battles. To this end, Olympians excel at the arts, medical fields and stealth based operations, using their ingenuity and insight to aid themselves and others. Though not as advantegous in combat as the other races, one would be wise to use an extreme degree of caution -- the only sure-fire thing one can depend on from facing a trained Olympian combatant is that their potential to be unpredictable and often downright crazy is boundless. The list of disadvantages that shadow Olympians might indeed turn some players away (particularly those who get themselves into combat constantly), but the key advantage Olympians have over every other race from the get-go is that none of their traits cost money, only points. Thanks to this, Olympian players have a very flexible budget when choosing their starting equipment, supplies, and other services. Medeans and Prometheans As the two unique "races" in New Horizon who are not inherently born, Medeans and Prometheans are very controversial figures in the Olympian world, and a great deal of criticism is held both by the Olympians who see such processes as abandoning one's humanity in favor of becoming an 'abomination'. There are some Olympians who are a little open minded to the idea, and there are even those who speak out against the bigotry. One such case was reported when a racist politician was kidnapped by an outspoken supporter of Promethean cyborgs, and while his limbs were brutally severed, the wounds were perfectly healed so that he would be forced to stay alive long enough to either become a vegetable, or undergo the same processes he had previously deemed barbaric. The kidnapper's point was that Olympians who do have their limbs damaged must either go on without them and try to live normally, or change everything entirely. When becoming a Promethean or Medean however, you can (for a steep cost in both points and geodites) invest in a more thorough procedure that aims to give you the same modifications you would have normally, with the added bonus of being virtually unchanged from your Olympian appearance. Even still, if one is sharp enough, it's not impossible to see through their cover in various ways. Biology Physiology As previously stated, one of the more important things to note about Olympians in New Horizon is that they know their limits of mortality for good reason. For example, let's say your character loses a limb during combat. If your character is a Wafan, he or she can replace limbs and critically damaged functions quite easily. If your character is an Olympian on the other hand, you're not so lucky. Once an Olympian loses a limb, it's gone for good. Prosthetic arms are an archaic thing of the past, with Promethean cybernetics paving the way as the forefront of limb and human function replacement. The only alternative to becoming a Promethean cyborg for mutilated Olympians is to become a Medean, which is extremely costly in both money and safety. Both of these alternatives have their drawbacks and their advantages, but while the point needed to get the new limb will be gained from having lost it, the harsh reality is that not every bandit, cab driver and granny on New Horizon has the proper skills and equipment to do either of these things for you. Knowing where and who to go to is essential for these purposes, as both Medeans and Prometheans are rare by nature (and for good reason). Appearance After so many years enjoyed as a species, Olympians have filled out quite well thanks to both natural evolution and extremely strict gene therapy. They're stronger, faster, smarter and superior in every way to the original humans whom populated the earth. That said, they have changed little in the way of looks. However, beauty and brains (as well as ugliness and ignorance) always color a shade of uniqueness emphasized far more heavily than the other races, no matter how much their genes are altered in an attempt to be ultimately perfect. For players who use Olympians in direct combat, good armor should be purchased, and Rapid Healing / Sterner Stuff traits should be purchased to prevent limbs from receiving critical damage and thus reduce the risk in combat for losing a limb, though said risk is never completely erased. Personality They say the pen is mightier than the sword. For an Olympian, this rings true more than it would for anyone else. Just like they've always been, Humans have the potential for any type of personality. Some could be good people without a shred of common sense. Others could be evil as sin with the rationality of a supercomputer. Then some even flip flop, always looking introspectively to change themselves. You can never be too sure with a human. As an unknown quantity to non-human creatures, this can often give Olympians an edge in situations which require finesse or diplomacy. That said, their unpredictable nature translates to combat sorties quite well.